My Specs!
by dancingphalanges95
Summary: random fluff about MoJo!


**So basically this is just some random MoJo fluff that would not leave me alone. (it had to do with Maureen, and lately most things evolving the diva, or RENT for that matter won't let me have a moment to my self. Okay blah, blah, blah, don't own… **

It was noon on a Saturday and Joanne was enjoying the peace and quite that was her apartment. It was just noon and Maureen was definitely not up. She was reviewing her latest case and sipping coffee. The quite resonating through the apartment, that was until,

"POOOOOOOOOKIE!"

"What is it Maureen?" Joanne asked, shaking her head in dismay.

"I can't see." She stated.

"Open your eyes." Joanne replied, not looking up from her papers.

"Duh, Pookie, they are!"

"Come here you drama queen." Joanne said, setting down the case files and her coffee, knowing Maureen would sit in her lap.

Maureen entered with her face in a squint. Joanne couldn't help but laugh, which did not go unnoticed by Maureen.

"Hey what's so funny?" Maureen asked, her signature pout forming on her lips.

"Nothing, now what's wrong?"

"Well whenever I walked in the bathroom, I couldn't see myself, not until I got real close."

"Were you tired? Was it like 5 am?"

"No like two seconds ago, I did get up early." Maureen thought. "Whenever I stand here," Maureen began, backing up a couple of feet, "You are all fuzzy, like Mark and Roger's TV. But whenever I stand here," Maureen moved so she was in arms length of Joanne, "You are almost crystal clear." Maureen sighed and took a seat on Joanne's lap.

"You probably have a vision problem, lets go to the eye doctor."

"The doctor?!" Maureen exclaimed, appalled at Joanne's suggestion.

"The eye doctor, no needles and no funny gowns." Joanne said.

"Okay, but only if you sit with me."

"What ever." Joanne said.

***

"Well Ms. Johnson, it appears that you are nearsighted." Dr. Lamowitz said.

"No, sir I can see you just fine. And Joanne."

The doctor let out a small laugh. "Being nearsighted means that you can see near, but not far."

"Oh, that makes some sense." Maureen said.

"Now, I recommend you pick up some glasses today."

"Glasses?!" Maureen shrieked, offended by the notion.

"Honeybear, listen, you'll be able to see. What about contacts?" Joanne asked, directing her question to the doctor.

"Sure, sure. I recommend both."

"Fine." Maureen said, sticking out her tongue.

***

"Honeybear, those look really nice on you." Joanne said, she was growing bored waiting on the diva to pick a frame.

"They make my nose look HUGE!"

"Whatever."

"Only nerds wear glasses!" Maureen whined. "Look at Mark."

"You dated Mark."

"Oh yeah." Maureen giggled.

"Here, try these." Joanne said, handing her a pair of glasses with a red-tinted frame.

"I love!" Maureen gushed. "These are it Pookie!"

The two walked up to the check out and were told to come back at five to pick them up. The two held hands and walked outside.

"Thanks for making me go Pookie, I love being able to see." Maureen said. She still had her trail pair of contacts in. The eye doctor said to keep them in for a few hours and then take them out.

"Wanna go to the Life to kill some time before we pick up the glasses?" Joanne suggested.

"Sure thing."

***

"It's five!" Maureen shrieked.

"Okay, okay we're going." Joanne said, paying the bill.

Maureen practically ran to pick up the frames.

Once the two were back at the apartment, Joanne suggested Maureen take out her contacts.

Maureen followed the steps the eye doctor had told her. She got the right eye out with out much trouble. The left one however…

"POOOOOOOOKIE!" Maureen yelled for the second time that day.

"What could it be Maureen?" Joanne said, standing to go answer her lover's call.

"I can't get it out."

'Uh-oh' Joanne thought. It was never a good thing when Maureen said she couldn't get something out. There were two incidents that sprung to mind- the sex toy and the gas station vending machine tampon.

"Coming Honeybear." Joanne said, worried now about Maureen.

When Joanne go to the bathroom, she found Maureen up against the mirror, finger in eye. Her left eye was bloodshot.

"Let me have a look."

"No! Don't touch it!" Maureen yelled hysterically.

"I said I was gonna look." Joanne repeated, moving into to get a look at Maureen's eye. The minute Joanne made any sort of movement, Maureen shrieked.

"Honeybear, its not in there." Joanne said, after getting a good enough look in Maureen's eye.

"WHAT?!"

"It probably fell out. You can open the box tomorrow and start fresh."

"You mean I just poked around and made my eye all gross and yucky and it fell out?"

"Yes, chill out and put your glasses on."

"Ug!" Maureen exclaimed.

"I really like your glasses on you."

"You do?" Maureen perked up at the compliment.

"Yeah you look at sexy and smart…" Joanne said, but when Maureen gave her a glare she added a "_er _" to the end.

"Thanks Pookie!" Maureen said.

"I'm going to wear my glasses all the time, since you like them so much."

"Okay.'

"I think we should go to the bedroom now." Maureen said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Okay." Joanne said, and followed Maureen.

The two began to make out, only to stop when Maureen said, "Wait! My specs!"

"Don't wanna break those." Joanne said.

The two went back to doing what they were best at. The next morning no one was up until one.

*Fin*

**True story, only I didn't get to have sex with Maureen or Joanne afterwards…sadness…Review please!**


End file.
